Soul Eater Juke Box part 1
by Wgreen
Summary: This was a challenge  I saw and wanted to try.  You take ten Songs and write ten drabbles based on the song.


Soul Eater Juke Box Part 1

I do not own Soul Eater.

Asator by Amon Amarath

He was a killer, a heartless cold blooded killer. That's what it came down to, Free was a murderer. He slaughtered millions in his long life, slaughtered without mercy or regret. Any that stood in his path, , any that dared to threaten his way of life, any that tried to harm himself or his close friends... died.

School Days by The Runaways

Free wasn't meant for school. The uniform chaffed his neck and itched his back. The classes were long, the lessons were boring and the teachers annoyed him to no end. If not for Eruka's insistence he would have left ages ago. He should have never let her know that he never finished high school and now he was paying the price. The immortal werewolf could think of one million different things he could be doing, instead of listening to a boring teacher, he would do it for Eruka though.

Dark As A Dungeon by Johnny Cash

It was dark, always dark... There was no light, no air, no freedom. In this cell there was only darkness and pain. If his hands had not been bound Free would have etched how many days he had been in this cell. He could hear, never see, only listen but it mostly silent. The occasional guard would sneeze but it was mostly silent.

Jump By Van Halen

Free was bouncing all around the room, happier than he had been in his life. He was giddier than a school boy and twice as hyper. He had no idea that just because Eruka had said yes to him, he would be so incredibly... jumpy. It was kind of embarrassing getting so worked over a single date, Free had been on countless date's in the past... Why was this one with Eruka so different?

Work it By Nelly Feat Justin Timber lake

Free relaxed in his chair and drank a shot of scotch as his personal show began. Eruka had wanted to surprise him on his birthday and she had! When Free walked into his apartment he found a gigantic cake in the middle of his living room. Without thinking he began to dig in. Before he could grab his forth bite, Eruka popped up out of the top, wearing _very _revealing lingerie. After that everything was down hill, Eruka forced Free into his recliner, poured him a drink and began to work it. As she finished her dance Eruka planted a kiss on Free's rough lips. Just as she did, Medusa casually walked in.

"What the _HELL_ is this!" She screamed. Eruka yelped, transformed into a frog and ran away. Free just cursed continually, his birthday treat spoiled.

Get Back by Ludacris

The man grabbed Eruka's arm and began to tug. She screamed out in fear and anger. She tried to summon a ball of magic to blast him away but he delivered a punch to her stomach, knocking all the energy from her.

Eruka coughed and wheezed as icy cold tears ran down her face. She continually called for help as the man forced her to follow. As they reached a red sedan Free came out of nowhere and punched her assailant. He continued punching him until his hands were bloody and his knuckles were numb. After the beating he picked up Eruka and began to walk her home, letting her sob into his shoulder.

Roses by Outkast

Eruka was a classy girl, despite her upbringing. She was a tough and tumble girl but she did have a lot of class. Many didn't know that, Free did though. That's what attracted him to her. Under her tom boy cover Eruka was very classy. She enjoyed fine dining, jewelry and the finer things in life. That was one of the many reasons Free was attracted to her.

Bright Lights by Matchbox Twenty

She left, left without even giving Free any notice, none at all. All she had left was a note with a poorly drawn middle finger. Swirls of emotion brewed within Free, first was anger... uncontrollable anger. He ripped up the drawing and howled many curses and cries. He threw his pots, pans, dishes into the wall. As he reached the last dish he collapsed onto the ground and pounded his fists on the floor. The cracked, broken plates that littered the floor cut into his skin but he no longer cared. That pain was nowhere near the amount in his heart.

A Key To Nothing by Mudvayne

The knife felt icy cold in Free's hand. His emotions slowly returning to him. Blood covered his hands and face. He tried rubbing it off but it had already dried and hardened like glue. It had been a long time since he had taken a life, he had forgotten how much sorrow it brought. Tears nearly welled up in his eyes but just wiped them away. This person didn't deserve tears, not a single one. He tried harming his most important person, Eruka. Had he not killed him, Eruka would have been hurt and that was one thing Free would not allow. If need be he would kill and kill again to ensure Eruka's safety.

Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry

Free passionately kissed Eruka. He nibbled on her lip as they fell onto his single bed. Free effortlessly found the zipper that held up her dress. It was off in a matter of seconds. Eruka smiled up at Free as he tried to take off his belt. She knew tomorrow he would leave, Eruka had to make tonight last.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sup peoples! I've been seeing this challenge around For some time and I wanted to give it a try. I Don't know where to rate this, but I'm saying it's all teen... maybe some mature**

**Here are the rules they are very simple.**

**Pick a fandom, character or pairing that you like.**

**Set your music player or Ipod to shuffle **

**For each song write a drabble that's related to the song. You only have as long as the song plays, once its finished thats the end of the fic.**

**Do ten of em and post.**


End file.
